


Pancakes and Seductive kisses

by Saku015



Series: Love Free! 2018 [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Future Fish, Boys Kissing, Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Pampering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Sousuke loves pampering Rin if he has the time to do so.





	Pancakes and Seductive kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: How do they say “I love you”?

They having the same day off was a really rare occurrence. They were the best members of the police, so Mikoshiba-senpai always wanted to have at least one of them in the office just in case.

However when it happened, Sousuke always tried to pamper Rin in every way he could. He knew how hard his husband was working. They did not have any time to spend together during the week and their weekends were full of tasks as well – so for themk a date was equal with having a shopping trip to the store for food or doing household chores together. However, when they had the time, they did not love doing anything more than making small gestures to show their love towards each other.

On that day, Sousuke was the one who woke up earlier. He opened his eyes and, still a little bit sleepy, turned his head to the side. Beside him, there was his exhausted husband, sleeping soundly with his breath tickling Sousukes’ neck. Sousuke smiled gently and placed a kiss to Rin’s forehead. Rin stirred a bit, but stayed asleep eventually.

Sousuke climbed out of bed as quietly as he could, then walked towards the kitchen. Being someone who took healthy lifestyle seriously, eating pancakes as breakfast was not something Rin did often, but in Sousuke’s opinion, everyone deserves a little guilty pleasure sometimes. Sousuke took the ingredients from the fridge and started making the food with all the love he held for Rin.

 

When he returned to their bedroom with a tray of food in one hand, he put it down to the nightstand, then walked to the window and pulled the curtains apart.

”Wha-” Rin moaned, almost incoherently because of the sudden light brightening the room.

”Good morning, Rin!” Sousuke said to the human burrito Rin became to save himself from the painful feeling of the sun burning out his eyes. Sousuke tried to pull the covers off of Rin, but he only got a kick into his stomach.

”Go away and let me sleep!” Came the childish whine from the inside of the burrito with Rin curling up even more. Suddenly, Sousuke heard a loud growl and another whine – but it was more embarrassed, than anything else.

”I have pancakes!” He said out the three magic words and Rin was out of his cocoon within seconds. ”Good morning once again!” Sousuke greeted him, ruffling his messy bed hair.

”Back off!” Rin said, snatching his hand away, but there was a playful little smile in the corner of his lips and Sousuke could not hold back his own laughter either.

He gave Rin the tray who dag into the food with enthusiasm. From the fact that he did not said a word until everything from his try was gone, Sousuke suspected that his food turned out good.

”I am happy you enjoyed the food,” Sousuke said after taking back the empty tray.

”I did not say it was good!” Rin said, looking away, sulking a little. He had not forgiven Sousuke’s surprise wake up yet. He felt as a hand touched his chin and turned his head back. ”Huh-” Rin started, but could not finish it, because two hot lips took over his owns. 

Rin’s eyes closed automatically and a little groan slipped through his lips. Yes, Sousuke could do annoying things, but he always knew how to make them up to Rin – for example with pancakes and seductive kisses.


End file.
